$\vec u = (3,-12)$ $\vec w = (1,3)$ $\vec w + \vec u= ($
Solution: We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) + (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x+u_x, w_y+u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (1,3) + (3,-12) \\\\ &= (1+3,3+(-12)) \\\\ &= (4,-9) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w + \vec u = (4,-9) $